This application relates to the art of electrical fittings and, more particularly, to fittings for use with ENT tubing. The application is particularly concerned with fittings for attaching ENT tubing to concrete forms and will be described with specific reference thereto. However, it will be appreciated that the application has broader aspects and that features of the fitting can be used for other purposes in other environments.